Poured concrete walls have been used in structures for many years, particularly to form the exterior walls of residential basements. It is well known to the art to use ties to support the forms in which the concrete forming such walls is initially poured. A typical concrete wall form system consists of a series of panels configured to face each other, creating a void adapted to “form” wet concrete into a wall of desired length, width, and height. The materials used for forms have evolved over time, and can include wood, sheet metal, foams, or plastics. Ties are used to secure opposing form panels to each other to support the form structure while the concrete is drying. Using an adequate number of ties of sufficient strength is important, since the weight of wet concrete creates a significant outward force against the form panels. Ties, when used properly, keep the form panels in position and prevent the form panels from bowing or separating during the pouring, setting, and curing of concrete.
Ties known to the art are inserted at regular intervals through each form panel prior to the pouring of concrete. Such ties are fastened on each side of opposing form panels, and, thus fastened, apply inward tension to prevent the form panels from parting or bowing during the pour. Such ties ran through the void formed by the space between opposing form panels, into which concrete will be poured. During the pour, the ties become surrounded on all sides by concrete. As the concrete sets and cures, the ties become part of the concrete structure. After the form panels are removed, the ends of the ties protrude from the concrete wall, and are typically broken off or cut.
Problems arise, however, when it is desirable to tie a concrete form panel to an existing concrete wall, as is often required during a remodeling or addition project. Ties known to the art are designed to fasten form panels to each other, and then to become part of a concrete wall after it is poured. Ties known to the art are not designed, nor are they adaptable, to fasten a form panel to an existing concrete wall. Attempting to use ties known to the art in this application can result a number of undesirable results, including an undesired gap between an existing concrete wall and a concrete wall intended to be poured adjacent to it.